Happily Ever After
by in luv with svu and sg1
Summary: Sequel to 'Sam's Baby' a story about what happens after their feelings are finally out in the open. *Will have some sad parts.*   A/U mostly S/J some DanJan
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is a sequel to my last story "Sams Baby" I recommend you read it but if you really don't want to, or you forgot what happened, here's a quick summery, Sam had a baby with Daniel then they broke up and she resigned and it ended with Sam and Jack saying "I love you." Again I suggest you read it first (even though I just spoiled the end for you). With that said, enjoy

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Is it too much to ask to be able to just stay retired?"

"I'm sorry Colonel O'Neill but the insisted they would only talk to you." Hammond said.

"Why can't Thor just beam me up like normal?"

"No idea, sir, but he said it's important and we need to come at once." Sam said.

"Well then let's go." Jack looked around "Where's the rest of your team, Carter?"

"Daniel is off on a dig and Teal'c is attending some sort of celebration on Chulak."

"Then it's just the two of us."

"Colonel, major, I expect you two will be professional." Hammond said.

"Yes sir." Sam stared at the ground and blushed.

"Well hurry up and get out there, Thor is waiting." The two headed up the ramp.

"Admit it you miss gate travel." Sam teased.

"I do, sometimes I wonder if it was really worth it."

"Sir?" she stopped dead in her tracks. "It was your idea to retire in my place. If you didn't want to I would have stayed home with the baby."

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch, Carter. I'd give up the world for you. You know that." He smile and kept walking. He turned around, "I love you." He smiled walking through the 'gate backwards. She smiled and followed.

"ok, yeah, I miss that." Jack said after he stepped out of the stargate. Sam looked at him. "Relax Sam. I'd give it up a thousand more times for you and Em." She smiled. "Come on Carter let's see what our little friend wants." He walked off towards the beach.

"Sir, where are you going?"

"Looking around. Did the little guy say where to meet him?"

"No his message was rather vague."

"Well let's… look around I guess."

"I don't see the harm." Sam followed. "This planet is beautiful. Look at that beach." Sam stared for a minute.

"What you looking at?" Jack asked.

"It looks like... writing. Over there in the sand, do you see it?"

"A message from the asgaurd?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"I don't know."

"Well what's it say?"

"I don't know I can't read it from back here let me get a little closer." She walked over to it. "Sir it says-"

He cut her off, "Will you marry me?" she turned to see him down on one knee with a ring box open to the most gorgeous ring she has ever seen. Her eyes filled and she nodded because she sure as hell couldn't speak. He grabbed her hand and slid the ring on. He stood up and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on I'm sure everyone back at the SGC is excited to hear the news." Jack smiled.

"What about the asgaurd?"

"We can invite them to the wedding too." Jack smiled.

"No I mean didn't they want to talk to us?"

"Oh no. I made that up."

"What?" for once she was confused by what he was saying.

"Well for a while now I've been having the SG teams looking for a perfect planet finally sg4 found this one. Then I had Daniel and Teal'c go to another planet and send a message 'from the asgaurd' to get us here and then they gated here and when they saw the gate activate they were suppose to write the message in the sand."

"I was wondering how it didn't wash away with the tide."

"They also had orders to gate home as soon you couldn't see the stargate but I guess they decided to ignore those orders." He pointed over in the tress.

"Oh come on you think we'd miss this?" Daniel walked over with a huge smile.

"Congratulations." Teal'c said.

"Thank you guys." Sam was glowing.

"Come on let's go home." Jack grabbed Sam's hand and walked towards the gate. Teal'c and Daniel followed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Jack." She sat on the couch next to him.

"Yes Sam."

"I think I should resign."

"Again?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well the conversation we had got me thinking, don't you miss going through the gate?"

"Sam I already told you I'd rather have you and Emma."

"But I can't help but feel you only retired so I could go back to work and we could still be together."

"That's exactly why I retired."

"I know one of us has to retire for us to be together, but maybe it should be me. Especially now that we're going to be married, maybe I should be a stay home wife that cooks and takes care of the kids."

"Sam the Earth still needs you and your brain I'm an old man, plus I've been trying to retire for years." After a second he added "and you really suck at cooking." They both laughed "Sam we've had this discussion, what's changed?"

She bit her lip "Well I have another reason to stay home." She smiled and handed him a stick.

"That's a pregnancy test." He said looking down. She nodded. "And that's a plus sign." She nodded again. "What's that mean?" she just smiled. "Sam, are we going to have a baby?" she nodded some more.

"Are you ok?" she asked after not hearing a response.

"Sam," he smiled. "I couldn't be happier."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~


	3. Chapter 3

"Daniel," Sam ran a little to catch up.

"Oh hey Sam. I'm kinda in a hurry though." Daniel looked up from the papers he was reading through.

"No problem, let's walk and talk." She smiled and walked with him. "Where you off to?" she asked.

"SG7 found this artifact and it seems amazing."

"Fun." Sam lifted her eyebrows. "So, Jack and I were talking. I know you're Emily's godfather so you can still be a major part of her life without revealing the truth."

"Uh-huh"

"But we were hoping you could be the godfather of this baby too." She put her hands on her not-yet-showing belly. Daniel stopped walking. "If it's too awkward or anything Mark could be the godfather."

"Sam I'm flattered." Sam stared expecting a 'but' "And of course I'll be the godfather."

Sam smiled. "Thank you."

"Well I'm gonna go see that artifact." He smiled back.

"Have fun."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"You nervous?" Janet asked already knowing the answer.

"More than ever." Sam admitted scooting over so Janet could sit on the bed next to her.

"Oh come on what about your first trip through the Stargate?" Janet reminded her. "You didn't know what would be on the other side. You know what will be waiting there tomorrow."

"True." Sam took a deep breath. "Thanks for letting me stay here tonight."

"It's that in the maid of honor description?" Janet smiled "Sorry the room is so small. I don't have many people using the guest room."

"No, no it's fine. I just hope I can sleep tonight. Maybe Em should sleep in here with me?" Sam suggested.

"Relax Sam. She's having fun with Cassandra. They made a tent in her room."

"Tell Cassie not to let her stay up too late."

"She knows." Janet reminded her.

"What if she get's scared and needs me in the middle of the night."

"She's had plenty of sleepovers with Cassie. Plus she's gonna be for a week she needs to get used to it."

"Are you sure you can handle her that long?"

"Sam," She smiled, "Relax, she's the best behaved two year old I've ever known. And Cassie will be here all week too."  
>"I bet that's how every 17 year old wants to spend their spring break."<p>

"Actually Cassie couldn't be more thrilled you know she loves Emily."

"I know."

"Now relax and try to get some sleep." Then she added, "Doctor's orders."

Sam laughed. "Good night."


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe Jack did all this." Sam looked down on the gateroom.

"Look there's Thor." Janet said surprise.

"Holy crap I think that's the knox." Sam pointed. "How did he do this?"

"I have no idea. But he did a good job."

"He did a great job decorating the gateroom, especially all those roses." Sam smiled

"I like the red carpet going up the ramp." Janet added.

"I like the man at the top of the ramp." Sam winked.

"Me too." Sam looked at Janet. "Not jack, obviously. The man next to him."

"Do you think its weird Daniel is Jack's best man? I mean given our history."

"Well it's unconventional, but this whole wedding is… unconventional." Sam looked at her again. "In a good way." She clarified. "How many weddings have you gone to in a top secret base?"

"It was important to Jack to have Thor here. How would we explain him?"

"And how many people are married by air force generals?"

"Not many pastors have this high of security clearance."

"And who waits to have the reception after the honey moon?"

"I wanted mark to come to part of our wedding and he obviously can't come here. When I told him me and Jack wanted to have a small wedding out here he made me agree to have a reception out there for him and my cousins."

"What about the honey moon?"

"Most people go far away for their honeymoons."

"Not THAT far away."

"Major Carter." Walter stepped into the room.

"Yes?"

"They're ready for you."

Sam took a deep breath. "Then let's go." She walked towards the door and Janet grabbed the train from her dress.

The sound of the wedding march filled the air. Sam looked over and saw one of the nurses playing the piano.

"Ma ma." Emily was about half way up the ramp when she turned and ran back towards Sam.

"Emi, Come here." Cassie called after her.

"It's ok Cass." Sam smiled and picked her up. "Here I'll trade with you. " She took Emily's flower basket and handed Emily her bouquet. She walked up the ramp and stood across from Jack. She set Emily down on ramp and bent down to talk to her, "K, trade with mommy again." Sam gave Emily the basket but Emily kept the bouquet.

"Wa-wa. "Emily ran towards the stargate with all the flowers.

"Oh no girlie, you don't wanna go through there." Cassie whispered as she grabbed her and put her on her hip.

"Wa-wa" She said again.

"We can go swimming later. You don't wanna get your pretty little pink dress all wet now do you?" Emily shook her head. "Now shhhh." Cassie whispered and pointed at Sam.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I do." She smiled.

"And with that you may-" Hammond quit mid sentence because they were already kissing.

"Mama, mama" Emily ran over as soon as Cassie put her down.

Jack picked her up. "These belong to you." He handed Sam her bouquet.

"Guess I should throw them." She turned to face the stargate and all the ladies gathered behind her. She threw the bouquet.

"Oh no. Don't get any ideas. " Janet got wide eyed when she saw Cassie with the bouquet.

"Are you ready? Major O'Neill" He put one arm around her back and the other under her knees then lifted her up.

"What are you doing?" she giggled.

"Isn't it custom to carry the bride over the threshold?"

"Of a new house."

"Close enough." He kissed her

"I love you." She kissed him as he carried her through the gate.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jack," She called over her shoulder while digging through a bag of clothes.

"Yes Sam?"

"Where are my clothes?"

"In the bag on the MALP I sent through earlier"

"All that's in here is…" She held up a bikini.

"Yep." He raised his eye brows up and down in a suggestive manner, "that's all I packed." He winked.

She smiled "we have no idea how cold it gets on this planet at night. I could freeze tonight."

"I'll warm you up." He walked over behind her and wrapped her arms around her. He moved his hands down to her belly. "How's JJ doing?"

"JJ?"

"Jack Jr."

"Oh is that what we're naming her?"

"Her? And who says it's a her?"

"Janet." A smile covered Sam's face, "I had another ultrasound. We're having a girl."

A smile matching Sam's came over Jacks face. "We're having a girl."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Jack." she nudged him. He opened his eyes

"What?"

"I think I heard something."

"Oh, for crying out loud." He sat up "Sam it was probably just a squirrel."

"Jack we're not on Earth there aren't squirrels here."

"Then it was an alien squirrel. Relax and go back to sleep."

"Mother!" Sam cried out in pain.

"What's wrong?" He sat up and turned to her.

" Something bit me." She put her hand on her leg. She looked at her hand "I'm bleeding."

"Let me see it." He moved the blanket. "Oh Sam, that doesn't look good maybe we should go home and get it looked at."

"No No it'll be fine. Let's just go back to sleep."

"What about your leg?"

"It seems ok and I'm really tired." She closed her eyes and laid back.

"Sam." He put his hand on her. "Sam, Sam." He shook her. He picked her up bridal style wrapping the blanket around her then found his GDO and ran for the gate as fast as he could. He laid her down near the DHD and dialed home. As soon as the wormhole was established he punched in the code on his GDO and picked up Sam then ran through the gate.

"The honeymoon's over already?" Daniel said to Janet who was standing near him in the gate room.

"I don't think so. Something must be wrong." Janet was worried.

"It's probably just raining and Jack forgot a tent." Daniel reassured her.

"Help. Sam needs medical attention." Jack said running through the gate.

"Colonel what happened?"

"I don't know she just stopped talking. She said she thought she was bite or something."

"I'll take her from here." A medical team was already in the gate room responding to the call Hammond placed the second he saw Colonel O'Neill. Jack placed Sam on the bed and Janet and her team ran off with her.

"Sooo…" Daniel said awkwardly "What were you and Sam doing before she was hurt?"

"Sleeping."

"Uh-huh. That explains your outfit"

"Oh. Wow. This is awkward." Jack looked down at his Simpson's boxers.

"Yeah I think I should have some clothes you can barrow."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Good morning. It's nice to see you I thought for a second there you weren't going to make it."

"Jack?" Sam whispered.

"He's here. I finally got him to lay down and sleep a little. How are you?"

"Tired." Still whispering.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Something bit me while I was sleeping."

"It released a poison. You were unconscious for almost 3 days."

"The baby?"

"Well I still need to run a few more tests but-" Janet paused.

"But it doesn't look good." Sam read Janet's face.

"I didn't say that. I honestly don't know what affect the poison may have had."


	6. Chapter 6

"Sam I am so sorry." Daniel walked over next to her hospital bed. "I brought chocolates." He placed a box down on the tabled next to her bed.

She was on her side facing away from him. "Thank you." She said without rolling over to look at him.

"Can I do anything?"

"No."

"Get you anything?"

"No."

"Can I-"

"No." she cut him off.

"Sam, you need to talk about it."

"No."

"Sam,"

"No."

"Daniel, she needs her rest. Come on." Janet walked over and led him away as soon as they were out of hearing distance she added, "She's barely talked to anyone, including Colonel O'Neill. Just give her time. She'll be ok."

"I really hope you're right."

"I am." Daniel left and Jack walked over.

After hearing the whole conversation he suggested, "Maybe you can talk to her?"

"Colonel, I wouldn't know what to say."

"Look, Doc, I'm really not good at this touchy feely stuff and you're her best friend. Maybe you'll get through to her. I've tried everything she just lays on her side staring at the wall."

"I guess I can give it a try but what makes you think she'll talk to me?"

"I just have a feeling."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Sam." Janet knocked while opening the door. "How do you like you're new room? Sorry it's not the best but it's better than the infirmary." Janet moved Sam to a quarantine room to recover in.

"It's fine." Sam was once again lying on her side.

"Gave you some privacy, and hey you get a new wall to stare at." She joked. "Hey Sam I know it's not easy but you need to talk to Colonel O'Neill about everything that's going on."

"I can't."

"I know it's hard."

"No you don't. You can't possibly understand."

"Actually Sam, I can." She sat down on the bed next to Sam and Sam sat up next to her. Janet took a deep breath, "You know that before I was in the air force, I was married."

"A man's war." Sam said remembering a story Janet once told her about her ex-husband.

"Yeah him. I tell most people that's why we got divorced but we were over long before I wanted to join the air force."

"What does this have to do with-"

"I'm getting there. This isn't really easy for me to talk about."

"Sorry."

"Years ago I was pregnant. A boy, named David." Janet smiled remembering someone she hadn't thought about in a long time. "I was a little farther along than you were. We already bought a bunch of clothes and a crib and all sorts of things." Her face dropped, "One day we were painting the nursery Mathew kept telling me to sit down but I insisted I was fine. I was mid cloud when I felt this pain like I had never felt before. This intense stabbing. Back then we lived in this small little town and the hospital was already closed for the night so I told Mathew I'd wait until morning and if I still hurt I'd go to the hospital." Janet's eyes began to fill up, "That night was the worse night of my life, the pain was almost unbearable. By the time the hospital had opened in the morning I knew it was too late." A tear slipped out, "I lost my son." Janet rubbed away the tears and pulled herself back together, "Mathew blamed me, Hell for a while I blamed myself. Nothing was the same between us at first we didn't talk to each other at ll. Then when we did start talking we started fighting all the time. Eventually it just became too much and we split up." Janet put her hand on Sam's shoulder. "I don't wanna see that happen to you and Jack."

"Janet I am so sorry I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't how would you? But I'm ok. Hey!" Janet switched subjects. "What do you say me and Daniel take Emma for a while so you and Jack can have some time to heal, maybe go fishing."

"I'll think about it." She waited a second, "You named him by the time you lost him?" Sam asked.

"Actually I named him after."

"Did it help?"

"Yes." Janet nodded. "Yes it did."


	7. Chapter 7

"I brought you some soup. I couldn't remember your favorite kind of so I made my favorite." He smiled

"Thank you." She was staring at the wall again

"Look," He sat on the bed next to her. "I'm not good at this whole talking about your feelings thing but I'm willing to try."

"Thank you but I'm fine."

"No you're not. You sit and stare at that wall for hours. Actually you lay and stare. Doesn't your shoulder hurt from you laying on it for so long?"

"I'm fine."

"Sam it's ok." He put his hand on her shoulder. "We're married, this is what married couples do, they talk about things that are upsetting them, things that are hard to talk about with other people."

She thought about rolling over, she wanted to roll over but something wouldn't let her. "It's just." She started but couldn't finish.

"Just what? Talk to me?"

"Just so hard." She finally admitted while rolling over. Her eyes were filed with tears. "This baby was OUR baby and I lost her." one tear slipped out then another. "Jack, I lost our baby." She dropped guard and let the tears flow. "I'm sorry." She was full blown crying by this point so he wrapped his arms around her and held her for a while.

"It's not your fault." He kissed her head. "We'll get through this. It'll all be ok."

She calmed down. "Janet suggested we go out for a while, maybe finish our honeymoon?" She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?"

"No wear tropical." She smiled.

"Fishing?" He raised an eyebrow, "We could go fishing."

She lifted her head and looked at him, "I'd like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well I didn't expect you to say yes."

"Fishing sounds fun."

"Then we'll go fishing."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"We should have done this years ago." Her legs were dangling over the edge of the dock and her arms were holding a fishing pole.

"I don't wanna say 'I told you so' but-"

"How cliché." She pointed out knowing his feelings about clichés and knowing it'd stop him from saying it.

"Oh that's not fair."

"What's not fair is you get the chair and I have to sit down here."

"You could sit on my lap." He raised his eye brows up and down in a suggestive way.

"Ok." She put her pole on the dock and walked over to him. She sat on his lap sideways with both her legs on his left side and her back against his right arm then she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Again I didn't expect you to say yes. You're just full of surprises."

"Jack?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Can we try for another baby?

"I thought you'd never ask." He smiled and she kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sam you ok?" He asked through the bathroom door.

"Yeah I think it's just food poison-" Sam stopped mid-word to throw up.

"Let me know if you want some crackers or anything."

"I'll be fine."

"Food poisoning doesn't usually last a week you know."

"Well then I've got the flu."

"Flu doesn't last a week either."

"Then I'm dying."

"Haha Sam not funny." Sam opened the door. "Feel better?" He asked.

"For now."

"Maybe you should have doc Frasier check you out."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"You're right I'm more than fine. I'm great."

"Yeah see that's not something a fine person would say after they've been throwing up for a week."

"I think I know why I'm sick I'm just waiting for confirmation."

"Meaning?"

Sam pulled out a pregnancy test. "I'm not sure yet."

"How much longer?"

"30 seconds." She looked at her watch.

"When did you have time to pee on that thing?" Jack said curious.

"After I was done vomiting and before I came out here."

"Oh. Ok."

"Why?"

"I don't know just making conversation waiting- has it been 30 seconds yet?" Jack said anxiously.

"Should be." Sam looked at the test and Jack walked over to see the test.

"Plus sign." Jack smiled.

"Plus sign." She repeated almost in disbelief. She smiled and he kissed her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"So have you made up your mind yet?" Jack sat down on the couch next to her.

"With what?"

"Well what are you going to do after the baby is born?"

"You mean am I going back to the SGC?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know yet. I really like working at Area 51. And it's safer than going through the gate. Plus I'll still be distracted. We agreed it was too dangerous for me to be out in the field pregnant and be constantly distracted with the fear of losing this baby too, that's why I'm at Area 51. I'm afraid I'll still have the same problem, I'll still be distracted only this time it will be a fear of not coming home to my baby."

"But you did it with Emily."

"I know and I was distracted then."

"Are you really happy at Area 51 and giving up gate travel?"

"Actually yes."

"Tough decision."

"Yes it is."


	9. Chapter 9

"I feel like a whale. A big fat whale." Sam said sitting on the infirmary bed.

"As opposed to those skinny whales." Jack pointed out sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Is it normal to be this big this soon?" Sam asked Janet.

"Some people carry bigger than others." Janet said preparing the ultra sound equipment.

"I wasn't this big with Em."

"She was a small baby maybe this is a bigger baby."

"Did you hear that, Sam? We're having a fat baby." Sam smiled.

"I didn't say that." She said to Jack then turned to Sam, "You ready? This might be cold."

"Yeah go ahead." Janet lifted Sam's shirt and put the goo on. Sam made a face "Cold is a bit of an understatement . Where do you keep that stuff, in the freezer?"

"Oh it can't be that bad." Jack stood up and squeezed the bottle on his hand. "Damn this is freezing." Both the girls giggled a little.

"Oh look at that." Janet said surprised.

"What? Is the baby ok?" Sam automatically assumed the worse remembering her last pregnancy.

"Oh yes and I know why you're so big. You're not having a fat baby. You're babies are normal sized."

"Oh did you hear that we're having normal sized babies…..BABIES?"

Janet nodded, "You're having twins."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	10. Chapter 10

"AHHH!" Sam yelled out while she squeezed Jack's hand.

"Keep pushing, Sam, almost there." Janet encouraged her.

"Come on Sam you've been through worse than this." Jack tried to be helpful.

"Remember the first time we went through the Stargate?"She reminded him.

"Yeah, this can't be worse than that."

"Imagine that but a million times worse."

"Come on, women do it all the time, it can't be that bad." Sam shot him a look. "But what do I know, I'm just a man?"

"Nice save." Janet said sarcastically.

"Get this child out of me!" Sam yelled impatiently, squeezing Jack's hand again.

"I see a head!"Janet said. Sam pushed a little more and after a little while Janet proudly announced, "It's a girl!" She handed the baby to the nurse.

"Ready for round two?" Jack joked. Sam gave him another look but temporarily loosened her grip on Jacks hand.

"K Sam you're gonna need to push again." Sam took a deep breath, squeezed Jack's hand again and did as Janet commanded.

"I see another head! Keep pushing, Sam, you're doing great."

"Come on, sweetie." Jack tried to be encouraging.

"Shut up." She snapped.

"Maybe you should try not talking for a little while." Janet suggested

"Oh come on you can't be blaming me for this. You know how I feel about clichés…"

"Jack!" she gave him yet another look, "right now I want nothing more than lighting to strike you in between your legs so I will never have to do this again."

"Well that's rather harsh." Jack said while Janet laughed.

"Don't laugh Janet! You know what they say about pregnancy being contagious? Yeah I'm really hoping that's true, just for you."

Janet ignored her, "There's the second one… it's another girl!" She handed her to another nurse.

"There all done. Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Jack asked pulling his hand away and wiggling his fingers hoping to regain feeling.

"Um, we're not really done yet."Janet said.

"What!" Janet finally got one of those looks Jacks been getting all day. "I know I pushed out two babies, did I not just push out two babies." Sam asked Jack.

"I guess she was hiding behind her sisters on the ultra sounds. I'm sorry I didn't see her"

"Yeah well that just sucks for her. I'm not pushing another one out." Sam said, pretty seriously.

"Sam, Sweetie, I hate to tell you this but she's gonna come out whether you want her to or not."

"Jack you're already sleeping on the couch… forever." Janet giggled. "Janet I swear I hope you have 9 children."

Janet completely ignored her again, "Come on Sam, one more push should do it."

"3 baby girls" Jack thought a loud. "Plus Em, five to one that's not really fair you know."

"You really wanna talk about not fair while you're sitting there in that confy chair and I'm ushing three babys out of my-"

"Not so fast, Sir." Janet said to Jack ignoring Sam's complaining.

"Is she ok?" Jack got worried.

"Well you won't be the only man in the house."

"It's a boy?" Jacks eyes got wide with excitement. Janet nodded. "We have a son." Jack smiled at Sam.

"And two more daughters." She reminded him with a smile.

"She's smiling." Jack told Janet.

"I'm sorry I may have been a little mean." Sam said calming down.

"A little?" Jack said under his breath receiving one last look from Sam.

"Oh that's nothing you should hear some of the stuff I've heard women in labor say."

"uh doc I think she was talking to me."

"Oh right… sorry."

"No I'm sorry to you too. I don't want you to have 9 children."

"Well thank you. But I have a little secret, I don't want to take away from you're day or anything but since you brought it up, that whole pregnancy thing being contagious…. Daniel and I are having a baby." Janet smiled.

"Way to go Danny boy." Jack laughed.

"That's awesome." Sam smiled, "Just think of all the fun we'll have dressing up our kids together, and they can have play dates all the time, and when their older their getting married." Sam joked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Maybe before you marry them off we can name them." Jack suggested.

"I already have." Sam informed him.

"Oh, really? And you don't want my input?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You'll like these names." Sam said quite confidently.

"Why is it, it took you weeks to name Emma but these names you come up with so easily?" Jack questioned sitting on the bed next to her.

"I don't know, I just did."

"Ok what are these perfect names?"

"Olivia, after you're mother." Jack nodded in agreement "Annabelle, belle for short, no Ana."

"Belle is great. And our son?"

"Jack jr. of course. JJ for short."

"Those are great names." He kissed her forehead.

"You guys want to hold them?"Janet walked over with 'baby girl number one' a looked of excitement covered Sam's face. Janet handed Sam the baby and left to get the other babies.

"Momma, momma!" Emily ran into the room.

"Sorry I couldn't keep her out any more. " Daniel followed.

"No no it's fine." Jack lifted her on to the bed and sat her between them. Janet walked over with 'baby girl number two' and a nurse followed with 'baby boy one'

A look of confusion covered Daniel's face."One, two, three?" He counted out loud pointing at each baby as he counted.

"Yeah JJ was being sneaky and hid behind his sisters." Jack said raising the baby in his arms.

"Well congratulations." Daniel smiled.

"Aw! What a perfect time for a picture. Anyone have a camera?" Jacob asked walking into the room.

"Dad, please no I look like crap and I'm not wearing any make up and just no."

"Fine but you guys do look picture perfect." Jacob pointed out.

Sam turned her head and looked at Jack, with her big blue eyes. "Perfect" she smiled while he leaned in to kiss her.

End

a/n: All done Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated. I've already wrote 2 more Sam/Jack stories and I'll probably upload them soon so look for those.


End file.
